onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Riku Di Cielo/History
Early Years Riku was a Revolutionary under Tadashi. At the age of 14 he became a commander of the Revolutionary Army. As he grew up he refused to learn any form of Haki, even though his Haoshoku Haki had been proven at a young age stating, "I will learn it when the time comes, right now, it's not right." At the young age of 8 on one of his expeditions eith Tadashi, he traveled accros a devil fruit, the Han Han no Mi. At the age of 22 he assisted with the save of Gray Terminal, by ahnihilating a majority of the fire, even meeting Luffy for the first time when he traveled up the Mountian to see if everyone and every animal was alright. He later met Kure S. Akira while assisting the folks of Gray Terminal, him developing a hatred for Nobles. He later went with Tadashi and Dragon to see the Tenryubitto come into the dock, where witnessing Sabo's boat get shot, he and Dragon sneaked to save Sabo. Due to command, Riku stayed on the island for 7 years, to protect the islanders from nobles, time to time swooping in on Noble County, with a set of horns and a cape. Punishing those who needed to be punished, due to this Riku quickly made friends with Luffy and Ace, not becoming their brother because they were afraid to loose another. Riku and ace constantly battling to see who was better, 9/10 Riku would win, and Riku always beating Luffy. Due to this, he was easily able to recognize him when on Shuro Island. Joining The Straw Hats At the age of 29 he decided to go on his own adventure, as his last assignment, he went to a island alone to defeat mass murderers who were attacking Shuro Island. The White Shadow Pirates. Little did he know Nami, Zoro, and Luffy, docked on. The island that's where he met Luffy for the second time. After the White Shadow Pirates were defeated, Luffy invited Riku into his crew and Riku accepted due to their long history. Going along with Luffy's adventures and antics. His favorite being Drum Island where he first met his little buddy Chopper. He himself fought Yaro Black when raiding enies lobby to save Robin, he was having a rough time until Yaro stated he tortured Robin, making Riku go completely ballistic. Soon after when they went to Thriller Bark, he fought one of the Mysterious Six, Kreuger. Once Kuma showed up on Thriller Bark, he released Haoshoku Haki, and a surge of lightning. Attacking Kuma head on along with Akira and Zoro. Once on Sabody, they traveled around until Keimi got kidnaped by slave traders, he himself about to hit the Tenryubitto when he shot Hachan, Luffy however beating him to it, and in the end him smiling. Once Kizaru showed up, he took all his beams deflecting them and absorbing them before they hit the Straw Hats, but his kicks dealing damage, once he saw the pacifista, thinking it was Kuma, he entered Storm Dragon Mode, and attacking it along its his crew. Akira and Riku ending up short circuiting it and destroying it. Whitebeard War Arc, and a Nakama's suffering He was sent to impel down into the same cell as Ace, Jimbei, his old Master Tadashi. When Luffy freed him from his cell, along with Jimbei, Kuro, and Crocodile. Riku fought Magellan nullifying his poison with his Antipoison, along with reuniting with Ivankov, he helped him hold Magellan back. Finally getting to Marineford, he got angry with Akira because he was serving the Marines again, but gradually as Akira started to help they teamed up, Fire and Lightning. Him witnessing Whitebeards and Tadashi's destructive devil fruits first hand. He and Akira helped Luffy get to Ace. After witnessing Ace die, and seeing Luffy heartbroken, he went into a rage using all his forms at once, not fully going dragon, to clash with all three admirals. Moving faster than Kizaru, burning Akainu, and melting Aokiji. Him following Law in his submarine with Akira, Jimbei and Kuro. Then going back to Marineford with Tadashi, Raleigh, Luffy, and Akira to deliver the message, soon leaving Luffy to train and doing the same with Kuro for 2 years. The Return After 2 Years Once coming back 2 years later to the Archipelago Luffy was being attacked by three pacifistas, Luffy taking one, Zoro and Sanji taking another, and Akira and Riku taking the last one with no difficulty, after reuniting with his nakama, they soon left for Fishman Island, showing off his new skills on the way. Riku fought a Fishman by the name if Skyra. Skyra being able to use Fishman Karate, but Riku moving to fast for him in the end, and punching him into the ground ending him. On Punk Hazard, Riku and Akira teamed up against a former World Government Official, them defeating him in a matter of seconds. When Nami said Momonosuke was taking a bath with Robin, it angered him a little, but he realized he was every much of a kid as Chopper. But Sanji Brook and Kinemon didn't feel the same. They all went running towards the bathroom, Angry at the perverts, he chased them down. Akira however, getting the wrong idea, Akira and Nami both appeared, hit all four men, and tied them up with Zoro's weights and throwing them into the sea. Once Riku got back, Luffy And Zoro had to hold him back from punching Akira, however he broke out of their hold, and decked him in the helmet with a scale Busoshoku Haki combo. And vice versa, tied him up and threw him into the sea. Then followed Chopper into the girls bath like every night with a steaming body and red eyes. Later Life After Luffy's death, he created his own pirate crew the Demon Eye Pirates. Gathering new crew mates on the way and becoming one of the 5 Gods of the New World. Later fighting Kure S. Akira in a explosive battle that could be said as one of the greatest battles in history, even better than Aokiji versus Akainu, destroying a archipelago of islands in the process. While Riku and Akira were fighting, their crews simultaneously fought each other, Cook vs Cook, Sniper and Rokushiki user vs Sniper and Rokushiki User, Shipwrights vs Shipwright ECT. Fall of the Yonko Plan He later heard that Akira had defeated Big Mom, the weakest of the Yonko, so he himself confronted Kaido for the second time and defeat him and his army. Later helping Akira kill Blackbeard, and both of them together struggling but finally defeating Shanks. Raid on the Red Line Not stoping there, he and Akira planned to defeat the Gorosei. After two years, Riku and Akira met up for a meeting after training two long hard years, when Marines raided the island they were on. This is when the two met Raiken Montizuma fighting the admiral with his crew on their side, when Akainu ordered to kill them, Raiken turned on them and allied with the Goshin and became one, he helping out with the raid on the Red line. The two Goshin stopped to pick up their wives and headed to Marijois and raided the place with many new pirates in their divisions toppling the world headquarters, all that was left was Marineford. Sweeping up the Ashes Dropping their wives off, they went to Marineford with their newfound ally Kuzan, and defeated every last marine there. After parting ways with Akira, Riku killed every Schichibukai's crew Mihawk, Law, and Jimbei, due to Riku killing Doflamingo and his crew, along with Buggy and the rest because they were already allied with him. After witnessing his power, each Shichibukai went to one of Riku's divisions. Getting Kurenai Yuki to bring back Kuma's brain and memories. Now Riku Gaining more allies (this including Kuzan after much pestering on Riku's part). Riku went back to the Revolutionary headquarters alone stating, your job is over, I finished it, for now. Join my crew and the revolutionaries and the Raging Dragons will Merge. In the end it happened, and Dragon becoming his 1st Division Commander, and Ivankov becoming his 16th. Soon after he went straight to Vegapunks lab and invited him to his crew, Vegapunk accepting immediately. Later that week he took a marine ship with vegapunk, and went to Water 7, Marineford and Impel Down, challenging the former CP9, Magellan and all the current admirals to a fight, stating if they win they get to kill him, if they don't, they join his crew no questions asking, sadly they all lost. He later went to Marijois again and found Akainu. Riku used a "Hiken" in honor of Ace into Akainu's chest killing him. He then went to the Tona Islands and found Kuro and Yaro, inviting them both to his crew, both accepting, as his final errand before finding his last Commander, he went to Blackbeards grave and brought two apples. The Gura Gura no Mi and Yami Yami no Mi Transactioning to both. Finally going to the Sabody Archipeligo and Inviting Raleigh to his crew. With all these powers under his belt. Riku was considered one of the Most dangerous pirates in the world. He later summoned a council with Akira and made a speech for both crews to hear stating, we have won, and to the Whitebeard Pirates, I have the fruits of two you lost. Thatch, and Whitebeard. Giving the fruits into the Whitebeard Pirates Custody, warning Akira if he tried anything funny with the fruits, he won't hold back, yet he trusted him to do the right thing.